


Happy Anniversary

by andromedagalaxy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Lukas surprises Philip on their one year anniversary.





	

Philip shuffles forward, still with Lukas’s hands over his eyes, and he tries not to smile too hard. “We’re in a hotel, aren’t we?”

Lukas shushes him, still leading him forward. “Stop!”

“Stop walking or stop guessing?” Philip asks, holding his hands out in front of him.

“Should I put the blindfold back on?” Lukas asks, close to his ear. “We’re still in public. People might stare but I’ll do it.”

Philip snorts. “At least tell me if we’re almost there.”

“We’re close, so you don’t even need to keep guessing,” Lukas says. He sighs, fully covering Philip’s eyes with one hand as he fumbles around for something with the other. There’s a little beep and then they’re moving again, Lukas’s hand resting on Philip’s waist. The light changes between his fingers and then Lukas is backing away all together. 

Even though he was expecting a hotel, Philip is still blown away when he actually sees the room. It’s huge, it has to be a suite, and it seems like Lukas has already been here because their bags are in the corner. There’s a bottle of champagne sitting in ice, and a box of pizza on the table. 

“So I took the champagne from home,” Lukas says, when Philip turns to gape at him. “Hopefully my dad won’t be too pissed when he sees it’s gone. But I don’t care, whatever.” He grins, ducking his chin down. He digs the toe of his boot into the carpet. “Uh, pizza just got here before I brought you over. And I packed our stuff this morning.”

Philip just stares at him. “Lukas.”

“You’re too damn smart,” Lukas says, walking over closer to him. “Knew it was gonna be a hotel.”

“Well,” Philip says, still trying to process everything, “I knew this place was close by, thought you were heading in this direction when you told me to wait at the park.”

“I thought that painting guy was good enough to distract you,” Lukas says. 

“He was,” Philip says. He walks over, nearly collapsing against Lukas’s chest. “This is amazing. You are amazing.”

“Happy Anniversary,” Lukas whispers, kissing him on the forehead. 

“One whole year,” Philip says, pressing closer to him. “My longest relationship.”

“And it’s just gonna keep getting longer,” Lukas says. “On our 85th anniversary we’re still gonna be teetering around and I’ll probably have a stock in Viagra or something. I’ll take you to the grocery store and that’ll be our anniversary excursion.”

Philip snorts, kissing his collarbone. For a brief moment he can see the future, and it’s all Lukas. Lukas and that blinding smile, the weight of his hands and the heat of his mouth. The loneliness always felt so inevitable, so sure. He never expected to share his life with someone that he loved unconditionally. Lukas tips his chin up and searches his face.

“You like it?” he asks, softly, like he’s really unsure. “I thought it’d be nice for us to—have some legitimate time alone. And this place is perfect.”

“It is,” Philip says, his breath catching in his throat. “Must have cost you—”

“Philip,” Lukas says, leaning forward and kissing him again to make him be quiet. He keeps on until Philip is breathless, clinging to Lukas’s shoulders. “I told you,” Lukas says against his cheek, “the price doesn’t matter.”

Philip nods, his cheeks coloring a little bit. He feels like he could never he give Lukas enough. Not ever. “Of course I like it,” he says. “Of course. I love it.”

Lukas’s face lights up and he cups Philip’s cheek, brushing his thumb across his skin. “Good. Now let’s eat that pizza before it gets cold.”

~

They put the remainder of the pizza in the fridge even though it’s only four slices, and that’s when Philip discovers that Lukas got them strawberries and whipped cream for later. 

They drink the champagne way too fast.

Philip’s vision is hazy and he can’t stop laughing. “Lukas,” he calls from the bed, vaguely seeing him doing something in the kitchen. “Come over here. Come here, come here, I need you.”

“What you need,” Lukas says, pointing, and Philip snorts, dropping into another round of hysterics, “what—what you need is—not as many clothes as…as you have. On your body.”

Philip picks at his shirt and for a minute he can’t remember how to take it off. He reaches down and undoes his button and his fly, leaning back and shimmying until he kicks his pants off onto the ground. “Well on my way!” Philip says. 

“Nice,” Lukas says, and he stares out in Philip’s direction with his mouth hanging open.

“Come over here,” Philip says, because when he looks down at the ground he feels like he might not be able to walk if he tries. He might be able to jump over onto the ottoman but then he’ll be stuck there too. “Lukas. You’re so far away.”

“The fridge,” Lukas says, gesturing towards it wildly. 

“What about it?” Philip asks, sitting up a little bit and tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Lukas looks at the yellow light and shakes his head. He reaches inside to retrieve something and slams the door shut, racing back over and jumping onto the bed. Philip laughs again and is on him almost immediately, his thoughts racing and jumbling and falling over each other. All he can focus on is Lukas, Lukas, Lukas.

“Open your mouth,” Lukas says, one hand resting on Philip’s stomach, the other hidden behind his back. 

“You being dirty already?” Philip asks, raising his eyebrows.

Lukas laughs, leaning down and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. “No,” he says, softly. 

Philip smiles and does it, and before he knows it Lukas is spraying whipped cream into his mouth. Philip sits up, a little taken aback as he licks it off his lips. Lukas is watching him and he leans forward without preamble, capturing Philip’s mouth with his own. Philip falls back almost immediately and Lukas climbs on top of him, his tongue dragging over Philip’s and taking the rest of the whipped cream with him.

He pulls back but only a little bit, both of them breathing hard as their noses bump together. “I love you,” he whispers. 

“I love you too,” Philip says, without hesitation. He feels lightheaded and he clutches at Lukas’s sides. 

“You taste better than whipped cream,” Lukas says, with conviction. “You taste better than…all the good things in the world. You look better than them too.”

Philip laughs, biting down on his lower lip. 

Lukas leans down, nuzzling the skin below Philip’s ear. “Why do you want me, huh?” Lukas asks, his breath hot. “Why me?”

Philip’s brows knit together and he feels a little jolt run through his chest. He thinks about the way Lukas laughs, the look he gets in his eye when he’s really happy. The way he screws up his mouth when he concentrates, how he folds notes to pass in the hallway. The way he holds Philip, how he touches him just so, how he knows just how to build him up and take him apart. How he knows how to make him smile. To make his heart soar.

He’s the most beautiful goddamn thing Philip has ever known. He filled a void that was always so present and clear and aching, and sometimes….all the time…Philip isn’t sure this is really his life. That he actually gets to be in love like this. With someone he couldn’t make up in his wildest dreams.

“Baby,” Lukas says, and Philip hadn’t realized that he was actually fucking crying now. Lukas wipes the tears away and kisses the tracks on his cheeks. “Baby, Philip—don’t cry, please. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t wanna be crying,” Philip says, turning his head to the side and feeling Lukas start kissing up his jaw. “It’s just—Lukas, you’re everything. You’re everything.”

Lukas stops in his tracks and pulls back a little bit, staring down at him. Philip hardly feels drunk anymore, only a little bit dizzy, but he always gets like this when Lukas is on top of him.

“Come on,” Philip breathes, tugging at Lukas’s shirt, “you had the right idea about too many clothes.”

Philip works Lukas’s pants over his hips and their arms keep bumping into each other as they seek more skin. Lukas knocks the whipped cream bottle onto the floor reaching for his bag, and only a few more moments pass before he has Philip moaning and trembling under his hands.

“Lukas, please,” Philip gasps, one hand tangled in his hair, “come on, I need—I need you inside me.” He feels drunk again but he’s drunk on Lukas, on the way he moves, how he hikes Philip’s leg up over his hip and slowly pushes inside him. Philip can’t see straight, clinging to him as they both move desperately, setting a pace, breathing harsh into each other’s mouths. Lukas tries to kiss him but only crashes their mouths together, little hitched noises coming from his throat. 

“Philip,” Lukas moans. “God, baby, I need you. I need you.”

“You have me,” Philip gasps, dragging him closer. “Always, always.”

“Always,” Lukas repeats against his cheek, and Philip can’t help but break into a grin, and it gets even wider when Lukas returns it. 

They kiss feverishly, like they did back in that motel when they didn’t think there would be a tomorrow. Lukas reaches down to touch him, working him steady with every thrust, and as soon as Lukas takes Philip’s bottom lip between his teeth Philip whimpers, the muscles in his thighs tightening as he trembles, breathing hot as he comes apart. Lukas keeps moving but his hips stutter.

“Lukas,” Philip groans, his eyes shut tight, and Lukas sucks in a sharp breath, burying his face in Philip’s neck as he gasps through his release. 

~

They take a shower together and eat strawberries in bed, cuddling up close to each other underneath the covers.

“Don’t get any juice on the sheets,” Philip says, watching Lukas take a big bite. “It looks like blood.”

“I should have grabbed paper towels too but I was anxious to get back to you,” Lukas says, and when Philip opens his mouth Lukas dutifully sprays some whipped cream into it. 

Philip sinks a little bit against him. “My gift isn’t anywhere near as good as all this.”

“Shut up,” Lukas says, tracing shapes on his shoulder.

“I just made you a thing of polaroids I’d taken of us,” Philip says, getting a little embarrassed as he talks about it. “On a cork board.”

“Don’t spoil it!” Lukas yells, grinning down at him.

“I just want you to be prepared for disappointment,” Philip says, looking up at him. 

“I’m gonna fucking love it, babe,” Lukas says, leaning down and kissing the corner of his mouth twice in quick succession. “I’d love anything you gave me. You could never disappoint me. Not even on our 85th anniversary at the grocery store when you want to buy oatmeal and I want to buy prunes.”

Philip snorts, shaking his head. 

“But for real,” Lukas says, pressing the bridge of his nose to Philip’s temple. “I cannot _wait_ to see it.”

Philip smiles to himself and tries not to blush too hard.

Before he moved to Tivoli, he never thought love could feel this way. But that’s because he hadn’t met Lukas Waldenbeck yet.


End file.
